


You're My Favourite

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mild Sexual Content, Time Skips, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James and Sirius being each other's favourite people apparently doesn't solve everything.





	You're My Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Could I have James and Sirius telling each other, "You're my favorite person on the planet," please? Fluff or angst, you pick depending on your mood. Thank you so much for all your stories! It's good to know I'm not alone in shipping Starbucks :)”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/164526773340/could-i-have-james-and-sirius-telling-each-other)

“You’re my favourite person on the planet,” Sirius had first said when they were in third year and James had brought him chocolate when his period started. James thought about it later when he was alone. He hadn’t known that Sirius was going to _admit it_ , but maybe it meant that Sirius was finally ready to say he loved James. James shook his head. Sirius had just been joking, he was getting ahead of himself.

...Except Sirius kept saying it. James, of course, had declared that Sirius was his favourite person two days after they met on the Hogwarts Express, but it was different that _Sirius_ was saying it now. The idea that Sirius was only joking evaporated when Sirius mostly said it when they were alone and he was being serious.

* * *

“Do you hate me now?” Sirius asked, and he was aggressive about it, like James couldn’t tell he was scared shitless that James would say ‘yes’ and walk away.

James gave him a disarming half-smile. “Are you kidding? You’re my favourite person on the whole planet.” Sirius crumpled against him in a hug, and James thought about pretending he couldn’t feel him shaking like a leaf. “I’m never going to leave you Si. That’s not something that’s ever going to happen, so put it out of that head of yours.”

He wasn’t the least bit surprised when Sirius hovered around his bed that night, wanting to hop in without asking but too scared and uncertain to do so. James didn’t want to admit it-- what with Sirius feeling how he was-- but the whole ordeal left him feeling vulnerable. It was the only excuse he had for what he did next after at least a year of keeping his attraction secret.

They were in bed, curtains drawn, facing each other where they lay. Sirius looked like he was waiting for James to say something, toying with the fabric of James’s sleep shirt as he did.

James leaned forward and kissed him. When he pulled back, there was a long, charged moment, where they looked at each other, both of them searching for something in the other, though they didn’t know what. They reached for each other at the same time, slotting their mouths together in a way that was too familiar for it being the first time.

They didn’t talk beyond whispered “Is this okay?”’s when they moved further, crossed the line and left it behind just a little bit more. James gasped when Sirius got a hand around him, and it felt louder than it was because of the mood they’d set. He half-thought that if he wasn’t quiet enough, they’d stop and that would be the end of it. It would become an awkward incident that they never talked about, and Godric, James would do almost anything to stop that from happening.

But that didn’t happen; they didn’t stop.

When they woke in the morning, Sirius said, “We should do that again sometime. Like a regular meet-up, unless one of us starts dating someone.”

James yawned around an, “Okay,” gave him a kiss, and snuggled into his pillow for a few more minutes’ sleep. When he was more awake and actually processed what Sirius said, his stomach sank. It wasn’t what he wanted, but… it was better than nothing.

* * *

The first time James said ‘I love you’ to Sirius since their arrangement, it was an accident. Sirius had pulled him into a broom closet and barely locked the door before he was undoing the fly on James’s trousers and dropping to his knees. James was fairly certain this was revenge for that time two days ago he had eaten Sirius out between classes, and he was proven correct when Sirius deep throated him-- James hadn’t even known Sirius could _do_ that, much less that he _wanted_ to. “Gods I love you,” James said, his head falling back against the wall as he tried not to buck into Sirius’s mouth.

It didn’t register that he’d said it until Sirius was back on his feet and holding James close while he came down from his high. “You said you love me, you know,” Sirius said, sounding incredibly smug. Not that James could blame him-- after that? he’d let Sirius be smug for a week, no questions asked.

“Did I?”

“Yep. Of course, I won’t hold you to it, what with you being blissed out of your mind, and all.”

“Don’t be a prat, ‘course I love you. Or did you think you being my favourite person to ever exist was a lie?”

“Not a lie…” Sirius said leadingly.

“How dare you doubt my love for you,” James said flatly, too satisfied to really play the part. “I am offended to the very core of my being that you would think so lowly of me. That’s it, the last straw, get out until you can acknowledge how great you are.”

Sirius snickered, petting James’s hair. “Okay, okay, you love me; I’m convinced.”

“Damn straight.”

“I just blew you, and you’re saying ‘straight’? I don’t know if you noticed Prongs, but I’m a bloke.”

“‘Course you are, I’m not attracted to birds.”

“Ah, attracted to me are you?” James rolled his eyes. “Wait, since when?”

James snuggled into him a bit, and Sirius let him, by this point accustomed to James’s post-coital cuddling nature. “‘Since when’ what?”

“Since when are you not attracted to birds?”

He shrugged, but it only half-worked since he was all pressed up against Sirius. “Since always? I dunno, it’s not like there was a specific moment when I noticed I didn’t like them.”

“Huh,” Sirius said, sounding like his mind was starting to drift, though why that would happen now, James had no idea.

“You okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine.” He pat James’s back and eased him back, helping him stand by himself. “Let’s go to lunch, I’m starved.”

* * *

Their arrangement worked longer than anyone would have expected it to, had they known about it in the first place. About a year after that first night, James and Sirius were in the showers alone after Quidditch practice because they stayed late to clean up. They always stayed late to clean up, and most of the time they snogged a bit before jumping in the showers. That didn’t happen this time, but it wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary.

“We should stop shagging,” Sirius said, apropos of nothing and not looking at him.

James froze. “Oh.” He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and tried to pretend he didn’t know exactly why he wanted to cry. “Can- er can I ask why?”

“It’s not something best mates do, is it.”

James swallowed thickly. “Some do.”

Sirius scoffed, still not so much as glancing in James’s direction. “Yeah? Who?”

“Mary and Dorcas.”

“That doesn’t count, they’re dating.”

_We could be dating_ , he thought longingly. “Yeah,” he said neutrally. “Right.”

* * *

James had really, really, _really_ been hoping that he would stop fancying Sirius after they stopped. It made sense at the time: he had a year with Sirius to satisfy himself, so when they stopped he’d be fine. Looking back, he felt like a bloody moron, and truly he shouldn’t have been stupid enough to think that in the first place. So he ended up spending the better part of four months pining after his best mate, all the while thinking that maybe today would be the day he wouldn’t be in love with Sirius anymore.

They’d finished the last of their exams yesterday, and Remus and Peter had run off to Hogsmeade for ‘chocolate’, as if they didn’t know that the two of them were dating. Point is, it left Sirius and James alone together, the knowledge that they’d be leaving Hogwarts permanently weighing heavily on their minds.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” James said. He and Sirius were lying on the ground of the dormitory staring up at the stone ceiling.

“I don’t, it’s not overly comfortable.”

“You know what I mean.” There was a pause, and James continued from before like there hadn’t been an interruption. “We won’t be the Marauders anymore. We’ll just be James and Sirius and Peter and Remus: four boring adults just like everyone else.”

“We won’t be boring,” Sirius argued.

“We’ll get jobs we don’t like, marry people who don’t understand us, and have kids because we think we have to. If we aren’t bored, we’ll be miserable.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the optimist?”

“Fuck off.” James knew he was acting melodramatic, but he didn’t care. Sirius could say all day long that nothing would change, that they’d still be close, but James knew it was shite. He wasn’t quite at the point of thinking he could never fall in love with someone other than Sirius, but it _did_ seem unlikely he would find someone as perfect. He didn’t think before he said, “We never should have shagged. It just buggered everything up.”

Sirius let out a short disbelieving laugh. “Wow, fuck you too.”

“If we hadn’t done that, we might have ended up dating.” Sirius didn’t say anything. “It would have been better that way.”

“You would have dated me?”

James snorted. “Favourite person on the planet, but sure, wouldn’t want to date you.” He shook his head. “Would and will, if I thought you were interested.” ...He hadn’t meant to say that.

Sirius’s face suddenly appeared above him. “Wait,” he said, ignoring James’s surprised jump as if it never happened, “this entire time, you would have said yes to a date?” James squirmed a bit but nodded, and Sirius sighed. “We’re both idiots, I hope you know.”

“Is that- what are you saying?”

“I’m saying we should go on a date, you berk.”

James blinked up at him and tilted his head. “Er, really?” Sirius glared at him, and he quickly said, “Okay, okay! A date. You know, that was a lot easier than my imagination led me to believe it would be.”

Sirius’s face disappeared from James’s field of vision, but a moment later he came back, straddling James as if there was nothing out of the ordinary with his choice of seat. “A year and a half, give or take a month, is _not_ easy, Jamsie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt!


End file.
